The theme of the Center for Child Environmental Health Risks Research is: Working to understand the mechanisms (molecular, genetic, age, exposure and social factors) that define children 's susceptibility to pesticides, identifying the implications of this susceptibility for development and learning, and partnering with the communities to translate our findings into risk communication, risk management and prevention strategies. Consistent with the objectives of the RFA, the investigators have designed a multi-disciplinary research program including members from multiple institutions, schools, departments, and disciplines to facilitate both basic and applied research aimed at reducing the adverse effects of environmental pesticide exposures in children. This research program includes basic mechanistic studies of toxicity, exposure, assessment, and community intervention. For the Community Intervention Study, they have partnered with the Yakima Valley community, located in the agricultural center of Washington State to jointly sponsor a program aimed at reducing childhood pesticide exposure. The facility cores support this research program and put these projects into a child specific risk assessment context so that the investigators' scientific findings on pesticide toxicity and exposure can be translated to directly improve the risk assessment models they design, making the models protective of children 's health. These projects are responsive to two of the three specific research foci identified in RFA ES-03404, which are particularly related to the Mission Areas of U.S. EPA and NIGHS. These two topics are childhood neurodevelopment and learning, and exposures of interest.